


Our midnight rooftop things

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce could be a surprise sometimes





	Our midnight rooftop things

Well Dick had not exactly left the cave planning this but he had to say that he liked how it all ended up. patrol was patrol, mostly boring especially in the times of shitty weather so he had not expected much beyond trying not to drown as they patrolled Gotham.

He most certainly had not expected any hanky panky from Bruce either but things happened on patrol. Still he had not expected any play from Batman unless Bruce had been hit full in the face from something from Ivy that he did not have the antidote for and even then Batman would usually beat a retreat towards the cave and the lab at a speed that criminals would envy.

Dick could be pardoned for doing his own little check of Bruce to make certain that the man was not under the influence of anything. Because when Bruce slid up to him in that sort of manner while they were on patrol a man was allowed to make some drastic assumptions.

That did not mean Dick did not like the reality of the situation a little more. He would have taken Bruce back to the cave if it had been anything drug related but Bruce in the mood for a little harmless play got his gears going. Getting to slip his hands under Bruce’s suit as they hid within the shadows with the sucky weather giving them more camouflage was kind of romantic. At least for them and their kind.

Pressing his face against Bruce’s neck as he stroked Bruce’s cock and occasionally pressed his thumb to the slit at the head to prevent Bruce from getting too carried away. Listening for Bruce’s attempt to supress his pants and groans, feeling the precum slip past his finger to slip down them and run down his hand. Feeling Bruce hot and heavy, throbbing in his grip as the rain fell around them. It was hotter and far more romantic than it had any business being because this was so them.

Taking Bruce apart with his hands alone was so hot and sexy, he itched to reach up and kiss Bruce but he settled for pressing kisses to the man’s exposed neck and chin instead as Bruce kept a partial lookout. They were hidden, the weather giving a reprieve but it was better to always be on guard even when one slipped away for such naughty play as this.

But god, Bruce throbbing in his grip, his cock slipping in and out of Dick’s fist as Bruce occasionally thrust into his grip. The soft sounds of Bruce panting as he got more and more worked up. The sound of Dick’s fist as he jacked Bruce off. It was so sexy and it got him worked up too. If they were not in costume he would have kissed Bruce’s chest laved the nipple closest to him the way he liked it. Bit Bruce in the spot that made him shiver and leak so much it covered Dick’s hand. Savour the moan, savour the way Bruce would temporarily lose control and thrust into Dick’s fist with no real rhythm.

But the suit and the armour kept Bruce and his interesting spots hidden from Dick so he had to get inventive. Nip at Bruce’s chin, suck at the man’s lower lip when Bruce lowered his head to pant because Dick’s pace had sped up his thumb teasing Bruce’s slit. Playing with the copious amount of precum. Having the man next to him the cape covering the both of them as they hid away as Bruce allowed Dick to do this to him. It made him so hard in his suit that it was close to uncomfortable.

He mouthed at Bruce’s chin as the cock in his hand throbbed and leaked in his grip. The cloak and the rain hid them, the night shielded them and this moment that was his, that was theirs and theirs alone. On this rooftop hidden under the old eaves, Bruce was shaking next to him as he allowed Dick and his hand to take him apart.

If there was room he would have gone to his knees, if there was a better location he would have taken Bruce into his mouth and really taken the older man apart. Used his hands and his tongue to lick, suck and tease Bruce in the way that the man really liked but considering where they were and that Gotham was only quiet for a small time he kept his hands fast.

He knew the signs of Bruce’s oncoming orgasm, he knew it by the feel of his cock, by the change in his breathing. By the change in his stance. Dick was trained to observe, trained to deduce and instead of letting Bruce hide his face in Dick’s hair he reached up with one hand to tangle his hand in the cowl to bring Bruce down to his level for a kiss. Just a few seconds of distraction was all they could afford and that amount was just what Dick needed to send Bruce over the edge.

A little complicated with them under the cape and Bruce in the cowl but they had kissed so many times in costume that it barely even mattered. Bruce was so worked up he did not allow for any gentleness the need in him too great. The knowledge that they could only take their eyes off their surroundings for a few scant seconds and the fact that even if their eyes were not watching they were anything but unaware.

The taste of Bruce in his mouth consumed him, no mater when or how or what circumstances he would always recognise this man. His hand on Bruce’s cock still jerked the man off but his thumb lingered at the tip, played with the slit as his mouth swallowed Bruce’s groans. Precum in his hand, Bruce’s taste in his mouth, Gotham’s freaky weather their curtain from the world. It was so perfect that it might as well be a dream.

But it wasn’t. Bruce allowed himself a few short thrusts before he sank into Dick cumming messily into his hand, Bruce taking over the kiss making it fiercer than before. Dick allowed it, savoured it and when Bruce pulled back to pant his gaze already searching their surroundings, Dick allowed himself a cocky chuckle. Just like how Gotham was always a surprise, so was Bruce.

 


End file.
